tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, You're the Leader
Thomas, You're the Leader, sometimes called Roll Call Rap, is a song from The Great Discovery. The song is based on Engine Roll Call, but with additional verses about the Skarloey Railway engines, the Pack and the remainder of the vehicles. A second altered music video was later made using footage from the thirteenth series. The Skarloey Railway engines, the Pack, Stanley and various other characters were cut out though, as they did not appear in the CGI Series at the time. Lyrics The Great Discovery version :It's Thomas (Thomas), :You're the leader (leader). :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight. :Red and green and brown and blue, :They're the useful crew (that's who). :All with different roles to play :'Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away. :Now Stanley's joined this friendly pack, :But who's this coming down the track? (chorus) :Thomas, he's my number one, :Shining in the morning sun, :Working hard but having fun, :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas has so many friends, :The list is long, it never ends. :James and Percy huff and puff, :And Emily, she knows her stuff, :Henry, Edward, what a pair, :Toby, like I say he's square. :Gordon thunders down the line. :Everyone's a friend of mine. :(That's right) (chorus) :Let's not forget the narrow gauge, :Where small and strong is all the rage. :Sir Handel, Rusty, Mighty Mac (whoa), :Fearless Freddie at the back. :Rheneas and then Peter Sam, :Skarloey, Duncan, he's my man. :With Mr. Percival in charge, :No work's too hard, no job's too large. (chorus) :Jeremy and Harold, Rocky, Harvey too, :Salty, Mavis, Bertie, the Really Useful crew. :It's not just engines full of steam, :There's Jack and all his building team. :Tipping stones and digging roads, :Filling trucks and loading loads. :Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye :On every engine passing by. :Everything is tickety boo, :'Coz out in front is you-know-who. (chorus x2) Series 13 version :It's Thomas (Thomas), :You're the leader (leader). :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight. :Red and green and brown and blue, :They're the useful crew (that's who). :All with different roles to play :'Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away. (chorus) :Thomas, he's my number one, :Shining in the morning sun, :Working hard but having fun, :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas has so many friends, :The list is long, it never ends. :James and Percy huff and puff, :And Emily, she knows her stuff, :Henry, Edward, what a pair, :Toby, like I say he's square. :Gordon thunders down the line. :Everyone's a friend of mine. :(That's right) (chorus) :Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye :On every engine passing by. :Everything is tickety boo, :'Coz out in front is you-know-who. (chorus) Characters The Great Discovery version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Rosie * Whiff * Molly * Stanley * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Jeremy * Madge * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Ned * Buster * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Mr. Percival * Jem Cole * The Refreshment Lady * Cyril the Fogman * Sodor Brass Band * The Mayor of Sodor * The Storyteller * Kuffy the Clown Series 13 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Charlie * Diesel * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Mr. Bubbles Locations The Great Discovery version * Bridge over Single-Track Tunnel Runby * Rail Bridge over Rail and Canal Runby * Knapford Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works * Great Waterton * The Water Works * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tower Windmill * Rolling River Bridge * Maithwaite * The Transfer Yards * Mountain Village Station * The Wharf * Morgan's Mine * Sodor Airport * Topham Hall * Ffarquhar Quarry Series 13 version * The Viaduct * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Henry's Tunnel * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * The Washdown * McColl Farm * Tower Windmill * Whispering Woods Halt * Maron * Whispering Woods * Town Square * Knapford * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Sodor Steamworks * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm Footage Used The Great Discovery version * Thomas and the Storyteller * Emily's Rubbish * Dream On * Dirty Work * Hector the Horrid! * Gordon and the Engineer * Henry's Lucky Day * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Thomas and the Big Bang * Don't be Silly, Billy * Edward and the Mail * Hide and Peep * Toby's Triumph * Thomas and the Runaway Car * Thomas in Trouble * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Percy and the Left Luggage * Duncan Does it All * Sir Handel in Charge * Ding-a-Ling * Wash Behind Your Buffers * The Great Discovery Series 13 version * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Slippy Sodor * The Early Bird * Play Time * Thomas and the Pigs Trivia * The Norwegian version is sung a lot faster than the English version and has more lyrics. * This song (mainly just the chorus and Engine Roll Call parts only once) is sometimes covered/danced to on Channel Five's Milkshake! in the UK by the segment hosts where it is usually referred to as "The Railway Rap." * The song is renamed "The Roll Call Rap" on Songs from Sodor. * Both a lyric-less and credit-less version of the original song was released on the official YouTube page on 19 March 2015. The instrumental can also be heard in Guess Who? Puzzles. A lyric-less version of the Series 13 version is in the US release of The Thomas Way. A lyric-less version of the original music video is available on the Songs from Sodor DVD. * An edited scene from "Don't be Silly, Billy" is shown with Mavis' face being compilled of two different face masks. * This is the last music video to have deleted scenes as well as being edited by Kate Buckland. * The song's official genre's include Pop-rap, Pop rock, Power pop, and R&B. *The Latin American CGI version of the song is completely different from its movie counterpart, since the show was dubbed in Argentina for the first 12 series and then switched to Mexico from Series 13-onwards. The Engine Roll Call was modified, and therefore, this song had to be modified too. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Sir Handel in Charge - An alternate scene of Sir Handel and Rheneas. In Other Languages Home Video Releases * The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection One DVD Boxsets * Steam Team Collection AUS * The Great Discovery * Songs from Sodor DVD Boxsets * The Complete Series Nine and The Great Discovery Double Pack US * The Great Discovery * Rescue On the Rails * The Thomas Way (DVD) JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song CHN * Sing-a-Long 4 }} Music Videos File:Thomas, You're The Leader - Music Video File:Thomas, You're the Leader - CGI Music Video es:Thomas, Eres Líder ja:トーマスラップ pl:Tomek Najważniejszy Category:Songs